


the sound of your heart

by hundredblossoms, Yellow



Series: translations [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Translation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredblossoms/pseuds/hundredblossoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow





	the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sound of your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446591) by [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow). 



他看了那个视频。他边抓着马卡钦的耳朵边又重播了一次，并在他改变主意之前订了飞到日本的机票。  
当然，他立即找到了勇利的软肋。勇利简直像本摊开了的书一样直截了当。很简单，只需要提到他的体重，或者是调戏他。  
维克托自认擅长做两件事： 滑冰，还有彻彻底底的剖析一个人。他来这里主要是为了后者——他将为勇利展示他没看过的一切，而勇利将告诉他他是如何在那段影片里那么的不加修饰的真实。  
然后维克托将会作出他最后一次的回归。他有些歇斯底里的想，神啊，我发誓一定会让所有人为我惊艳。  
\---  
勇利就像被绳索拉扯着的木偶一样。维克托从来没有遇过就这样任他摆布的人，除了尤里以外，他暴躁的脾气使他十分容易被操纵。让他感到不安的是，勇利愉快的自愿将绳索放在他的手心里。  
他倾慕维克托的程度其实再也明显不过——毕竟他在非赛季时完美的重现了那个节目；维克托一点也不笨。不过——  
勇利在跳eros之前颤抖着抱紧他。维克托把他搂过来一些，心里想，我其实可以让你跌得粉身碎骨，而你还会乞求我把你推下悬崖。不过他把勇利需要听的话语说出来，而这让他自己惊讶——因为他竟然是认真的。  
当然，勇利在冰上很美。不管他能不能跳得比尤里好，不管他能不能利落的完成所有的跳跃——那都是其次。维克托从不欺骗自己。  
勇利很美丽。他内敛的自信、颤抖着的双腿、他就算倚在维克托身上也坚持勉强站立的样子——因为这些，他耀眼夺目。  
维克托并不妒忌他。  
他反而好奇他会不会永远都这么真挚。  
\---  
全场最引人注目的人不是他，这感觉让维克托有些不习惯。他从酒吧里逃出来的片刻感叹了会，清凉的微风拂过他全身带来轻微的痛感。接近半夜了，而勇利还迷失在人海中，于是维克托决定结束小休，回到酒吧里熟练的穿过人潮寻找勇利的身影。  
勇利在看到维克托后松了一口气的神情比外面的风更刺痛他。维克托差点落荒而逃，不过他及时扯出一个微笑，淡淡的说，“到了辛蒂瑞拉要从舞会回家的时间了哦。”  
勇利困惑的缩了缩鼻子——他明显是喝醉了——不过他仍跟着维克托离开，途中匆忙的与他人道别。维克托考虑着他需不需要警告勇利关于喝酒还有在他人面前外露情绪的事，不过他想了想他以前是怎么样学会提防这些的。他的双唇拉成一条直线。算了吧；有些东西还是要经过挫折才能学得会。  
不过他还是让勇利在回家的途中靠在他身上。勇利手指抓紧他的风衣。维克托踌躇了会。  
“为什么你那么信任我？”  
勇利眨了眨眼。  
“你说了什么，维克托？”他语气含糊不清。  
维克托叹了口气。  
”没事，亲爱的。“  
让他走的如此的靠近可能是个错误，毕竟维克托至今还不确定他最终要的是什么。不过，这也不是他第一次心甘情愿的做了对他不利的决定，而且勇利在他的身侧散发的暖意几乎足够让他忘掉日本四月清冷的空气。  
几乎足够。  
\---  
转眼就过了两个星期，不辜负他耐心的等待，勇利渐渐向他敞开心扉，像开屏的含羞草一样。一般上，他肯定受不了那遥遥无期的等待，不过每次触碰，每个小眼神——当勇利终于让维克托牵着他的手拉他进冰场里；当他再次靠近勇利，近得他们的肩膀几乎挨在一起，而勇利这次终于没脸红了——这些都是胜利。  
维克托感到兴味索然了很久。当你是世界第一的时候，你没什么可做。不外乎是刷洗掉你的一切重来，或者站在原地等待一个更年轻亮丽的人抢走你的席位。他的同行大概都认为他跑到日本去估计是想要退休了，或者认为他纯粹是想逃离现实，但是其实维克托尚未做出决定。他需要时间。他需要理清他的思绪，搞清楚他到底是想寻找灵感还是开始塑造他的继承者。  
其实在这一切之中最奇怪的是维克托竟然已经不需要假装微笑。滑冰基本上构成了他的人生的所有，于是他不会逗留在让他不尽兴的地方，他性格的这一点让雅科夫气得白了头。雅科夫应该觉得他这时候会回去了吧。维克托起初也觉得他这时候会回国了。不过这小小的日本小镇莫名的纯真朴实。勇利也是如此。  
维克托再怎样无情的苛责他，或对他做出严格的要求，他还是会虚心的接受，最后做到的比维克托要求的还多。他从来不会向他翻白眼，或者是埋怨维克托对他太严格。  
这感觉让他感到不安。  
“勇——利，”他念着的时候把前面的音拖得长长。  
“什么事？”  
“我对你太严苛的时候可以告诉我。“  
勇利移了移脚。”我现在做得越多，我在场上的表现会越好。再说，你又不会让我操练到受重伤的地步。"  
维克托愣着一会。  
“我是不会，”他同意道。就算他心情有多烂他也不会这样做。  
“那我就继续付出我的全力，”他说着的时候已经开始在冰场划出新的一圈。  
\---  
勇利在躲避他。  
他的胸口里像长了一根刺般难受。这里理应是他的主场。勇利这时候应该还在渴求着他的注意，而不是像这样缩在房里躲着他。维克托整天像个太过高兴的幽灵般尾随着他，贴心的微笑始终挂在脸上。这个笑容不全是虚伪的。事情的发展全然在他预期之外，这激发起他的好奇心，但没有好奇到想要这现象继续的程度。  
于是他硬拉着勇利到海边去，坐在沙滩边望着无穷无尽拍打的海浪。两人相伴的感觉出乎意料的舒服，维克托不自觉开始说起了圣彼得堡的事，勇利静静的在一旁倾听着。维克托说到一半不禁胸口一紧，他想家了。他从来没想过会离开那里那么久。  
他几乎是自动的开始调戏着勇利，话语不带一点尖锐，因为他意识到了想从胜生勇利的身上得到他想要的东西并不是那么容易。然后勇利说着要维克托做回自己，他不顾一切的信任他——  
“因为这就是我的爱。”话一出口比他想象的还要真诚。维克托不敢多想。他不想欺骗自己。  
\---  
第二天晚上，勇利跳上他的床就只因为他迫不及待想让维克托听最新的曲子，就在那个时候维克托知道他已经输了：就在他睁开眼看到勇利跨在他身上，一脸兴奋的时候，他输了，彻底落败。维克托茫然的接下耳机。他他怎么会认为勇利会任他操纵？他站在顶点太久了，久得他忘了世上有像胜生勇利一样的人存在。软软的，散发着温暖。忽然，维克托惊觉他这样凝视着勇利很久了。  
“维克托？”  
他微笑着比个大拇指。望进勇利漂亮的棕色眼眸。  
他输了，输得一败涂地。  
\---  
维克托在天气晴朗的圣诞节正式老了一岁。让他忍不住感动的是，他在圣诞节蛋糕旁瞧见一个小巧克力蛋糕，上面用英文写了“维克托生日快乐”，摇摇晃晃的，让维克托好奇是不是勇利亲自写上去的。他在想，啊，我二十八岁了，这让他有些忍俊不禁。在他膝盖和脚踝上逗留的疼痛固然是岁月留给他的纪念品，不过今天他才真切的感受到时光的流逝。他坐下来，马卡钦吠着抓他的胸口，维克托把它推开然后抓了抓它的耳后。  
勇利几分钟后打着哈欠走进来，看到维克托后向他微微一笑。维克托不值得得到他的笑容。  
生日快乐，维克托，他说，然后维克托试着咧开嘴笑。他已经丧失了在他不想笑的时候保持微笑的能力。勇利蹙了蹙眉头，就一点点，在逗了逗马卡钦后起身走进厨房里。  
维克托摇摇欲坠的站起来尾随他进入厨房。他倚在流理台上，手臂与勇利的碰在一起。勇利只是抬了抬眉毛望着他，然后继续找东西吃。维克托站在那里片刻，然后叫马卡钦过来一起出去散步。  
他在生日聚会时始终挂着勉强的微笑。勇利的父母几乎如勇利般真诚，善良，所以维克托为了他们应付了一会儿，然后借故早走了。他感觉到勇利的眼神停留在他的背影，不过他没心情去理会。  
维克托到了他的房间后立刻瘫在地上。  
二十八。二十八岁了。他将会错过这个赛季，然后——  
他无法想象——在俄罗斯他除了滑冰带给他的几乎什么都不剩——除了滑冰以外他什么都没有。他无法停下喘口气。他的劲敌、徒弟、粉丝全都在等候他的回归，可是他的身体一天一天的在渐渐崩塌。  
他抱着肩膀哽咽。真是没用。如果他不能比赛那么他还有什么用？谁会在乎一个曾经的天才，一个过气的选手——他最终会孤身一人。  
有人敲门。  
“维克托？”  
他抹了抹脸。  
“你还好吗？”勇利问道。他推开了门后看到维克托的时候吓了一跳。  
维克托还在擦着眼睛。勇利跪在他的面前，把他的手拉开。“你——你还好吗？”  
维克托笑。  
“我还好吗？”他问，这件事丢脸得他又开始哭泣，一开始就收不回了，就算是勇利在看着他也一样。  
“抱歉，”维克托说。他把他的手拽回来，拳头用力擦拭双眼，试图停止哭泣。这是他那么多年来第一次向人道歉。  
勇利拉回他的手用力放在他的膝盖上，用不知道几时拿来的毛巾轻拍他哭红的眼睛。  
“别道歉啊。”  
维克托试图挣脱他的双手，不过勇利正把它们紧紧握着。这让他想起过去：他以前练习的时候总偷偷溜到一旁哭，那时总是他独自一人试图吞下泪水，没有人陪着他，握着他的手。他打了个嗝，然后又开始抽泣。他很多年没有在他人的面前这样情绪崩溃过了；这种时候通常马卡钦会陪着他。  
勇利还在凝视着他，神情忧虑，维克托想微笑着告诉他这其实还蛮常发生的，他只是需要宣泄一下情绪而已，不过他开不了口。他摇着头，泪流不止。  
勇利把他拉进他的怀里。  
维克托全身颤抖，放弃抵抗，干脆靠着勇利，把脸埋进他的肩膀里。他尝试深呼吸让自己冷静下来，不过当他认为自己好了些的时候，他的情绪又再次崩溃。  
勇利的手安抚性的抚摸他的背，让他安静下来。  
过了几分钟，只听见维克托抽鼻涕的声音。他的肩膀仍放在勇利的肩膀上，多数是因为他累了。勇利帮他理了头发后开始拉他起来。  
“起来，维克托，”他说，维克托想跟着他说的去做，不过他感觉好像全身上下都被抽干了一样，毫无力气。维克托被勇利拉到床上去，在勇利要离开的时候忽然感到惊慌失措。  
“留下来？”他紧拉着勇利的衣袖问道。勇利顺从的爬上他的床，给了他一个无法看透的眼神。  
“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”他问，维克托摇了摇头。  
“好吧。早上再说？”  
维克托挨近了些，他靠着勇利的肩膀的头点了点。勇利好温暖。他比他预期的更快就睡着了。  
\---  
维克托醒来的时候，勇利在低头望着他，眉头仍然紧蹙。他没有被维克托忽然起来吓到，一股暖意忽然涌进维克托的心里。勇利真的是个勇敢的人啊。  
勇利举起手，似乎是想摸维克托的头发，但是又把手放下了。维克托叹气。  
“昨晚你吓坏我了，”勇利静静的开口。  
“你相不相信我不完美？”维克托轻声的问，脸上的笑容渐渐滑下来，他说，“你是个比我更好的人。” 他手指穿进勇利的，十指紧握。他累了，不想再玩这些把戏了。  
“我—我老了，然后我不知道除了滑冰我还有什么可以做。我什么都没有做过。“  
勇利不发一语，望向他们紧握的双手。  
”我也是在变老，“他说。他抬起头，两人互望。”如果你需要离开的话——”  
维克托慢慢的倾前，将勇利未说的话用吻抹去。他后退些许，低语道，“你对我太好，亲爱的。”勇利凝视着他的双眼黯淡了一些，然后就在维克托再次向前倾的时候，勇利在半途中与他相遇。  
“是你对自己太过严苛。”  
维克托让勇利亲吻他的嘴唇一下、两下，才回到原位。  
“我当初来的时候没有想过要留下，”他说。他闭上双眼。“我只是来这里获取我的灵感，然后离开。我利用了你，当时我以为你很天真。”  
勇利手抚上他的脸。他睁开双眼。看见勇利眉头微蹙。  
“现在呢？”他静静地问。  
“我永远不会——” 维克托挣扎着寻找正确的词句。”我永远不会像你一样。我永远都不会是个好人。”  
勇利看起来很诧异。“是什么让你这样觉得？”  
维克托笑出了声。  
“我的意思是，”勇利说，“你从来没有逼迫我到极限——因为你说过你不会。你对我很有耐心，对我的家人很好。你让我有机会敞开心扉，然后没有拿过我的心事嘲笑过我。你遵守了你的承诺。”  
“不过我差点就没有，”维克托说到，胸口有什么揪着。  
“不过你做到了。”  
维克托愣住。“你对我太过宽容。”  
“可能吧，”勇利同意。“补偿我。”  
“好，” 维克托说，胸口再次收紧。  
“留下来，”勇利说。  
现在还早。他们可以迟点再去冰场。维克托利用得来不易的每一秒熟悉勇利嘴唇的轮廓、他的声音、他身体的每个角落。  
\---  
之后维克托再忆起往事的时候，最让他惊讶的是他竟然先堕入爱河。他竟然会爱上一个人。他竟然会为了一个人留下。  
然而当他看见勇利，他会想，亲爱的，爱上你是理所当然。


End file.
